Butler's Watch
by Fantomuhaivu
Summary: Ciel phantomhive, had quite a dull life. Until his life 'spiced' up, once discovering the secrets his butler's watch had hidden. The watch had some how sent him to past times, where he meets a blond boy. He's forced to be a slave of a certain old man along with some other poor boys. Will ciel survive his new un-dull life? Modern AU/Victorian Era. YAOI, Ciel X Alois. Slave stuff.
1. How Dull

All voices where muted, unheard by the young phantomhive. He didin't care to listen to the lecture of which he knew of. He knew this stuff quite a long time ago really, considering he _is _a A+ student, which is in highschool, thought he wasn't exactly supposed to be there. His grades from kindergarten to what it is now, had stayed the same, the highest of all grades, straight A+'s on everything. This consisted for quite a long time, without even studying or doing anything of the sort, he would surpass the test's limits of grades, completing them in less than a minute.

_Im merely one hell of a student._

His butler had consisted on using that phrase for quite a long matter of time, that it couldn't be simply ignored from use. He too had decided to use the phrase. Thought, there really was no meaning to it. _Hell _was there, for the reason that his butler had inhuman abilitys, as did he himself. People would refer to them as 'demons'. Sebastian was a demon, for his looks. The red eyes clarified that. I'm a demon for my act of ways, cold, raged, and many other things.

* * *

**SMALL SMAAALLLL CHAPTER HERE, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!? ITS JUST A STARTER JEEZ, ALL CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY LONGER THAN THIS FOR SURE! I COULDN'T BE ONE HELL OF A 10 YEAR OLD IF I DIDIN'T MAKE IT LONGER, RIGHTT? **

**I just had this idea while in school, so I decided to make the start for it, and work on it later.. im quite busy right now to be honest. More to come of this story soon!**


	2. While He's Away

As _dreadful _hours had strayed. The phantomhive boy had left school, not caring to look back at the '**Jail house**' That most everyone dispised, even if it was the purpose of learning useful knowledge.. it was still quite pointless. For the fact that most everyone didin't exactly _like_ getting up, out of bed in the morning from sunday; or being forced to head to bed, when it's so early in their minds.

His strange blueish silverish white hair had swiftly swayed while making small portions of movement within his walking posture. Slowly taking his time tapping the surface of the cement hardened on the ground, he wasn't one to rush really.. considering if he rushed, things would go to quite a '**unclean**' road.

Soon, he had finally reached his destination. The **phantomhive manor**.

_Dead line silence._

This.. was most famous during hours of which the young boy had been released from school, considering his butler's schedule was set at work limits during these hours. Thought the jet black haired man was a so called 'demon', he had not been given the ability to complete things in a mere flash. Thought, he was some what of a super human in this sort of case. He would use his pocket watch to keep up with time, which would stray away from reach by simple pale human hands. In his reputational record.. he hadn't missed a single second off the clock to complete any sort of tasks, nor will he ever..?

_What's up with that pocket watch anyways..?_

The strange hue haired boy would wonder in thought. It was possibly a sort of gift passed down from his parents.. yes, his parents were murdered, or more like strayed from the earth. His past was quite unknown from the public's veiw. Thought, only a certain group of people knew. A few dear friends of his, which the bluenette certainly wasn't aware of, and him, himself. Yes, ciel phantomhive.. knew about this man's whole past. When putting the two's past together in relation.. you could say they are both some what twins. Parents killed, murdered.. just dead. Tourtured. Slavery. This has been kept up for a few years for the two really. They one day where sent to a manor.. where they where also used for tourture. Luckily, the two managed to find eachother within the manor's grounds and put up quite.. the unstopable force.

_Power, Team work, Knives._

The elements that brought that manor down... into hell's flames. The job was done by none other than the two 'demonic duo'.

The bluenette soon extended his hand, with a silver key gripped onto it. Reaching for the two victorian era front door enterance's lock. Soon he had twisted it the left direction, and fastly pulling the silver object straight out. Guiding enterance into the phantomhive household.. that still stood the current day.. quite to surprise, considering this very manor, had been created in the victorian era itself. And... it was currently the year of 2013.

A sweet sent of cake entered into the young lad's 'sent radar', awaring its presance to the boy who had just entered the household.

_..Sebastian.._

Yes, this was indeed the work of the red eyed man. The man wouldn't normaly do such a task.., infact he had wanted the young boy to diet from sweets.. he simply ate too much for his own good. Yet, the boy would some how get his wants in simple guestures.

The phantomhive lad's khaki pants wrinkled as he ran upstairs, jumping slightly at each step of stairs tooken. That man surely made ciel want to flip tables in anger... yet at the same time make him want to hug the man a million times. Thought his pride simply wouldn't do such a thing of the sort.

He soon headed to the spot which his favorite snack was located. From a far angle of view, he still managed to peek upon a note simply layed beside it.. in a 'work got to go rush', manor.

Being the kind of person he was, when no one was currently there. He swiftly reached for the well-decorated cake in front of his view, this guesture made his silverish blue shirt wrinkle near the arm pit area, a simple shape of a bone forming.. thought it was quite hollow once felt. For it was the simple format of air.

In seconds time the young lad made his move, finishing the cake within seconds, like a checkmate it would seem.

He glanced at the note, looking at its contenents closely before picking it up, draging it over to where his eyes meet in a line.

**_Dear Ciel,_**

**_ I have left for work, you would know that by now.. i hope.. But anyways;_**

**_ Would you possibly be willing to do this butler a task? Normaly you would ask me to do so..,_**

**_ but just a small favor if possible. You could'nt possibly back down now.. considering,_**

**_ you already ate the gift in return.. a reward for this task. Well, the task is.. you_**

**_ must retrive a document thats in my room. Go search in there. It should have _**

**_ a dark black stamp on the left corner down, a symbol of the michaelis mark. _**

**_ You should know what it looks like also._**

**_ -Sebastian Michaelis_**

"Well.. this certainly seems like a good excuse to search for some secrets in his room.. a crush perhaps? I could certainly fluster him with it.., well I already had ate the reward.. so i suppose i could do this task after all."

* * *

_Sebastian's Room  
_

Hours had passed since ciel had started to search for the doccument and a diary of some sort. Nothing to his luck. Where had this man kept his items!?

The room was tidy... infact, too much tidy. The young lad's was as neat.., but the only thing was.. he knew where everything was currently kept... unlike this one.

In the corner of his eye, a golden object glinted, catching attention of the young boy. The object seemed to be hanging out of the corner, behind a portrait of sebastian, drawn himself it seems.. based on the signature below it.

"..Hmm.. whats this..?" He wondered picking up the golden object.

Once seen in light, the shape turned into one of a pocket watch.. certainly an old one. For it used I, II, III, IIII, IV, and more of those signs. A crest was carved into the top part, the 'flip phone' cover. The watch was also slightly beaten up, showing a few scrapes on it, scattered. This was most likely for the fact that it was an old watch.. well, thats what it seemed like.

The blue hued haired boy, slid his thumb over to the top button of the pocket watch, the only button in plain sight. He slowly clicked it, digging groundwards.

Suddenly.., everything became blurry in sight for the young boy. A white flash covered his eye sight's view.

* * *

_**I...HAVENT... BEEN.. UPDATING.. ON.. MY ...STORYS.. LATELY... LONG.. TIME.. WHO.. CARES!? **_

_**Well.. i do care. But no one else really seems to.. oh well, its fun writing these anyways.  
**_

_**Well, a slight cliffhanger for that there.. this is where the adventure starts!**_

_**In my other story.. i took things wayy.. wayy... to long.. like i wrote 8 chapters for one day. Who does that!? I do...**_

_**Well.. its my way. This story is going to be a bit diffrent.. yeah.., well anyways. **_

_**See you on the next chapter~!**_


	3. Falling into wonderland?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhh hhh...!" The young lad yelled, clutching onto his Khaki jeans as his hair trashed, caused from the intense air being blown into his face; as if he was in fact standing in front of a fan... which.. he was not. Thought the same results of standing right in front of the fan where for the young boy, considering his cheeks suddenly turned puffy wide, his mouth as if shaping that he was doing some thing he hadden't done in quite the long while - grin.

His fall seemed to last forever, repeatedly going on and on, nonstop. It felt as if bits of the earth he was once on-... no, planet... were being stripped away, like the world around him was now... fancy like..? He wasn't certain of the planet he was on... he couldn't be sure until he fell straight down; which would be happening.. quite sooner than later it would seem.

After a long term of time, his cries of fear.. and rage, faded. He sank into what would seem like sleep, all sensation lost, falling silently in an immense void of nothingness for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, suddenly...

KA-RUNNNCCHHH!

Pain. Much. Much. Much. So much pain... It soon then faded away, He took in a great shuddering gulp of air, soon turning that into a harsh release of air, so much dust was around the area.. and it seemed like his amnesia had been acting up. The cough soon became a puddle. His mouth slowly spat out some sort of greenish yellow liquid, slowly sliding down his lips. From a certain point of view, you could see blood within the liquid pile. Soon the liquid slid onto the ground. Slowly moving its way in multiple directions, splitting up into the thin cracks of the patterned floor bellow him.

For a few moments, he lay there.. nonmoving for a short term of time, he decided to glance around the area he was currently.. uh.. 'crashed' upon.

From simple glances, he noticed that there had been no usual spray paint cans laying around, along with graffiti painted upon dark ally's walls. This was quite a surprise for the young lad, considering that in almost every single ally on earth, immature teenagers would have done so.

The ground feel't as if it was hard gravel. The young lad could barely move a single finger. In this sort of state, he had felt weak and listless.. not much of what he would always feel.

He layed in the same pose as when he had crashed.

Not deciding to move until he had healed his ailing state. The bluenette's eyes swayed left and right, trying to find a near by wall he could hold to stand himself up, or even some sort of object he could use to use as some sort of cane of some sort.

_There!_

His eyes had spotted a small stick, about the size of his bellow area. It was a few inches away.., thought, considering his unusual 'demonic' power, that he had been taught from the well known red eyed man, he had managed to get the object.

Using force, he stood up, gripping onto the stick tightly for support, until he got used to his position.

The young lad sighed, "Now.. how exactly am i supposed to get back to the ma-"

"OI! Bard!, I found that kid ove' there! Look, I bet earl tranci' will like him! Lets go get him, yeahh'!"

_..What kid..? Are they possibly talking about me..?_

The young boy looked back and forth, left and right, searching for another person which the voice might of been mentioning. But to no avail.

A shadow of a young boy, about his size plastered onto a near by wall in front of him, a curved wall it seemed. The shadow inched closer. As the shadow got closer to my area, a rough wip, horses yelping, and everything suddenly became 'Black out', to the young lad.

_He had been kidnapped._

* * *

_**IM SLACKING... UGHHH.. MY IDEAS.**_

_**WELL.. **_

_**YOU KNOW NOW THAT CIEL GOT KIDNAPPED.**_

_**BY HIS OWN SERVANTS.**_

_**WHAT.**_

_**XD...?**_

_**I DON'T KNOW.. JUST..**_

_**STICK WITH IT.**_

_**I DON'T CARE.**_

_**ITS MY STORY.**_

_**BESIDES.. FANFICTION IS FOR... *rainbows pop out of nowhere behind me* IMMMAAAAAGGGGGGIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAAATTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIO OOOONNNN~!**_

_***alois grin***_

_**The two shotas shall meet soon!**_

_**And fu-...ahh.. I mean, fun kill people..? **_

_**Well.. they will kill earl trancy soon.. so yeah..**_

_**SPOILER.**_

_**NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

_**- Your reader/Writter Fantomuhaivu (Phantomhive)**_


	4. Dark Lord

**This****_ chapter switches between Alois's P.O.V, and Ciel's P.O.V. Thought.. in about the next chapter or so.. both Ciel and Alois might meet. A bunch of events for this story are all trapped in my mind, so im going to be updating rather quickly.. I would still need to plan out how the story flows with the events... ok well anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Ciel P.O.V**_

Voices surrounded him, echoing back and forth from one another. There seemed to be multiple humans currently in the room..., thought the young lad couldn't catch a glimpse of any, considering his current state.. he was knocked out. The only source that he could currently use was in fact his mind, he was well being enough to know that his eyelids where sealed shut, along with some other body parts which wouldn't obey their masters order of control.

The very few voices started another conversation. The Phantomhive boy couldn't quite make up full sentences, in fact, the voices seemed muffled. Even so, he tried to generate a few ideas of what the circle of voices where talking about, yet.. the few words tooken where quite invalid to form a straight cloud of thought.

He heard a voice- then another- and then yet another that seemed to be right behind him. Muffled voices turned into loud screams, soon flowing back to its quietness. The pattern seemed to go on and on, word for word.

" What - Trancy? - Kid - NO! - Should - tie? - Master - Wash - Bathe - Clothes -"

It had been obvious that he was kidnapped, and tied up. He felt the stray marks latch onto his pale white skin, the ropes burrying tighter into the barrier of the young lad's, thought.. it wasn't much harmful to him at all- no.. it was more of like a little pinch? Surely the young boy couldn't die out of being pinched! Thought.., considering his current state- tied up into a cute little gift it would seem, he could be tourtured. That worried him quite a bit.. not enough that a normal human would- no, he was not afraid of death as much as your adverage teen. He had longed for moments of death in certain times.. so, he would get his wish. He both wanted- and didin't want death. Either way.. it was decided. The least thing he could do was die in pride.. that would be his only wish in moments like this. Tied up helplessly surely was not 'prideful' to the young boy the slightest bit. His goal would be to destroy these ropes that dared to cling onto him, and make a worth long lasting fight with the beings who defied him, and when he would lose, would he only pridefuly die.. knowing that he fought at least. Otherwise, if he didin't die in pride.., he would walk straight up to the grim reaper, and kick it in the nuts. As akward as it seems.. if you know ciel phantomhive- he would do most anything to pridefuly pry out his revenge. Even if it means dominating death to life forms.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Minutes turned into hours.

Time flew away..., but soon, to his luck, he was untied from the skin burning rope that used to cling upon his legs and rather small hands. His eyes also decided to heal from a self - trance, fluttering open.

Hovering above him, a unfamilure face had bent down to his level, swiftly untieing the knots of rope beneath his short area, along with his knuckle area.

_...Is he on my side..? Or simply obeying orders of his king..? Either way, I suppose this will certainly do for now. _The bluenette thought in his mind.

The figure above him had shaggy golden locks of hair, shadowing his cheerful forest green dark orbs. He had been clothed in a dark brown dirty rag cloak, beneath it was a white shirt- that almost seemed as thought it was grey, the tee stopped above his elbows puffing out slightly at its ends, then enclosing with a simple fire red trim. He had also worn khakiish grey shorts, which stopped right at his knees.

The ends of his mouth curved upwards, turning into a grin, he soon tilted his head to the left, his shaggy golden locks reaching down ground wards. Then, he spoke; "Your going to meet Master Trancy today!"

_And then everything suddenly faded into darkness._

* * *

**Alois P.O.V**

Teal blond locks shifted to the right, as he began moving his injured body. The dark man.. that perverted old foot feitish man.. had surely left the numberous scars today. Thus making any slight movement seem like the end for the blond haired boy.

The bed sheets ruffled at the slight movement of the young boy's femmine legs, which soon left the bed sheets in a matter of seconds.

He stared at the reflection of himself in the mirror.., messy blond hair, which it's locks shadowed over his icy blue eyes showing his true self, light purple, and dark purple covered his body from head down. Small cuts were also marked onto his snow white pale skin, slowly dripping out blood at any slight movement.

His bare feet tapped slowly upon the wooden dark brown tiles, soon reaching the handle of the door, where he twisted the golden knob open, and then swiftly yanking it, the tugging back at the other side to close it.

He glanced around the halls with a emotionless expression, before heading to a certain direction, leading to a new set of halls, and then reaching to a dead end. Within the dead end where two doors, one that had a silver knob and was dark silver, and the other that had a golden knob, and was pure white. He reached for the door which had a golden knob, repeating the steps which he had done while at the old man's room.

Inside where scattered bed bunks, with a numberous of barely clothed boys, with simmilar marks as himself. And even some scars left on a certain amount of the young lads faces, on their eyes.., everywhere, from punishment of disobeyment. Which had ran rather much in this household...

Yes, this was all none other than the work of the _dark lord..._

* * *

**The other chapter will start out with an alois P.O.V, yeah.. if your wondering where sebastian and claude are, you'll certainly see them comming here soon! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Your reader/Writter of black butler, Fantomuhaivu ( Phantomhive )**


	5. Snake eyes

_**Hello everyone~! Sorry for the late updates.. but, im going to spoil you today! (Maybe..) Today, im making an effort to write up 4 chapters! Including this one that is, I just.. need to think everything up right.. so, this means that im going to spend most of my time writing for you guys on here! Isin't that great~? I will update later on also.. but, this offer is just for now.. since i got a few people who are willing to read! Offers like this will continue to come later on, but for now.. just read! **_

_**Also, a reply to a guest on here with their review. Now.. I don't think this review was posted onto the review page, but i saw it in my email so yeah.. **_

Fantomuhaivu,

A new guest review has been posted to your story.

Please login to moderate this review.

Story: Butler's Watch Chapter: 4. Dark Lord

From: but why (Guest) - but why:

Nuuuu don't bring in The Sebs and Claudia! Let Ciel and Alois figure this out on there own. Maybe they live a whole life together, and only when Ciel dies he goes back to his own time. -

Sorry to say, but I can't fill your wish.., I already had this thing plotted out.., if I where to remove claude, that would mean having to remove part of the plot, also, sebastian has  
been already in the story, if you read the first chapter there was a note on the table from sebastian.. so yeah,  
I WILL INCLUDE MOST-ER.. ALL! Kuroshitsuji / black butler characters in this.., with their own p.o.v's so I can get some readers! Also for my own amusement~ But.. yeah.  
I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THE STORY FURTHERMORE FOR THAT WILL BE A SPOILER AND YOU WON'T READ IT ANYMORE!

Well, enjoy~

_**Alois**__**P.O.V**_

After many hours of simply laying beneath the surface of bed sheets, he had decided to meet up with a certain man,- or possibly friend in this sort of situation. The man seemed to always be boring, and dull. Yet, to the young lad he was fun to play around with, his emotionless face.. the one the boy loved to turn into some sort of emotion showing, that only he would notice. The littlest out of the littlest changes in the older man's expression, would be cherished within the young lad's mind, and diary.

The diary that he had kept underneath the bed one that he would use to record special moments.. thought, most moments seemed quite pointless, he still clutched onto them. Like, glancing upon a new portrait within the house hold's halls, or to simply cause the older man's rage to go high moment by moment.

He lifted the bed sheets which he had been tucked underneath, revealing the bellow half of the young boy. The blond had worn leather pitch black shorts- which reached mid high, and a simple white dress shirt. Nothing else, considering that he was a mere slave in this manor, he only had a simple pack of clothes which had been stored in a drawer.

His mid high shorts wrinkled at the slight movement of standing up upon the bed which he used to be tucked under. He skipped cheerfuly out the plain white door.

* * *

_Over at Claude's - _ **Alois P.O.V**

"Claudeeee~!" The blond wrapped his arms around the jet black suited man, firmly gripping his waist, considering that he couldn't reach the man's shoulders... he was quite.. the tall person.

The young blond had interrupted the golden eyed man from his current tasks; which was none other than cooking. The taller man had acted to be the 'perfect butler', he quite enjoyed that really, and a master who would give him pain.. the role seemed quite weird.., but the man personally loved torture and pain.

"...Did you hear about the new arival, Alois..?" The black suited man said, within a monotone voice as he glanced away from his cooking to the femmine young boy.

"...Hmmm..? Arival? Doesn't that mean we all have to go to that old man agian..?"

"Yes, an arival. The test day is scheduled for today.. a few hours from now it seems. You have already tooken quite the damage.. so I don't expect master to call you.., then agian, I possibly could be wrong."

The blond young boy's mouth edges curled up into a smirk, his trade mark smirk.. he would use it most all the time. "Well,well.. it seems there's going to be a turn of events here~"

"Certainly."

The blond's eyes shifted to the left, to the jet black suited man's location, staring- some what seemed like a glare at the older man. " Claude... we should prepare for this new arival... go on."

The older out of the two used two fingers to push his glasses sky wards, only for the two eyes to come crashing down, making the man four eyed once agian. He then spoke.., in a emotionless voice like he always spoke, this time.. there was a slight hint of curiousness flowing through his voice. "..Yes, your Highness.."

* * *

**Ciel P.O.V**

_Darkness._

The only thing he could clarify as his eyes where sealed shut. It seems as if he had fallen into the dark areas once agian.., the third time today, what an adventure... Little specks of orange and red where plastered across his inside eyelids, as they soon had disapeared as his pair of eyes fluttered open, revealing a new area he had not yet been aware of.

_Sore._

Yes, his body at this moment had felt quite sore... his whole body ached in pain.

Curious of where he was, he glanced around. A victorian era styled bedroom inside a mansion. He had one too, yet.. this room was most likely certainly was _not his. _The room reeked of multiple smells as he breathed in. The walls where poisoned purple, with some golden marks upon it, there where also some areas that had popped out three dimensional, with golden patterns on it, with white along.

He looked down at himself to find out he was barely clothed. The only objects remaining upon his body, was a sliky bloody red yukata

_**[AUTHOR NOTE: **You know that thing alois wears when he was in the trancy manor? The robe thing.. it shows ciel wearing that in Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler Season II Yeah,.. so just look up a picture of ciel wearing that thing you should find it. **]**_

which was barely on him. The robe had been messily scattered around, wrinkles everywhere from what seemed like millions of touches.., his chest area was clearly exposed to public views, along with his leg area, the robe had been long enough to cover parts of his hips as if it was a short skirt, along with covering elbow down of his arms, a brownish purple string had acted as if it was the belt of the robe, but.. it wasn't firmly wrapped like it should be, no, it was losely thrown around his waist wrinkled like the rest of the outfit.

He had attempted to move, but his body had been quite sore to the point he could not.

_He had obviously been raped._

* * *

**_Well.. this chapter was quite some trash.. in my opinion. _**

**_THE TITLE DIDIN'T EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING! _**

**_well..., it was kind of for the fact that snakes like their prey... and ciel and alois are technically the prey in this.. claude and earl trancy are the snakes.. and so on._**

**_Yeah, well.. im gonna' work on the next chapter now._**

**_See you guys in the next chapter~!_**

**_Remember,Read and review!_**

**_-Your reader/writter of kurothistuji/black butler Fantomuhaivu_**


	6. The Young Slave Butler 01

_**Hey, does anyone know of the princess bride? Im watching it right now o -o so.. I might consider getting this part to be some what like the movie.. or some area within the story, I think I may write a new story about that movie.. in a black butler version.. or some thing,OMGAWD.. well anyways, enjoy~**_

* * *

**_Ciel P.O.V_**

Minutes had ran away, as he had sat on the bed before him, simply letting time pass, not caring at all really. The young boy had known that the best and the worst had come before these events.., certainly it was the worst. Considering the actions that had been commanded upon the 'chess board'.

The bluenette soon decided that he would explore this dreadful area, to spot some clues of where he was currently at. If he did this..., he could possibly plot an escape.

Moving his aching legs to slant over to the right of the bed, the sheets bellow him wrinkled at the slight movement, like anything of the sort would have done, for it was quite obvious that the other was much stronger than the bed sheets, considering he himself was a 'demon' otherwise known as a super human. As a 'demon', he had the ability to simply prepare five full set feasts in less than one second, yes that was surely possible.. thought it was only known for himself and Sebastian; his guardian/butler around his previous areas which he had roamed upon.

* * *

**Sebastian P.O.V  
**Speaking of the 'demonic' butler, he had currently been working a long.. _long_ shift within requested jobs in town for the amazing man, which everyone knew of his abilitys... he had been quite popular around working reasons, along with towns folks with problems needed to be solved, which where solved in a short matter of time for the raven haired man.

His **_child.._** or as it would seem, had the same abilitys as he himself, Ciel was also a 'demon' to the towns people's eyes, thought he wasn't one to venture around the town areas daily unlike the raven haired man who happily did so, in one condition.. to see a prize once in a while; cats.

Oh how the butler LOVED cats very much so.., while doing his job, he had requested that everyday he would get to pet and take care of at least one cat within the village. Cats had become quite popular within the village these days. Of course they where mostly used for the raven haired 'devil's' attraction.

While Ciel was currently trying to escape, he had been distracted by a group of ally cats, which of course he had been one to admire and pet, rubbing their paws once and a while, as he did this.. he had technically only payed attention to the cats, nothing more.. ignoring the mob of people filled with money within their hands, requesting him to do certain jobs in a whole unison of voice.

* * *

**_Back to Ciel P.O.V  
_**

He soon hopped off the bed, repeating the steps a unknown blond boy had. As he walked out of the room, he noticed paleish blond strips of hair scattered in front of the door way which he was about to close.

_...I see..., it seems that many people have suffered the same fate as I around here.. I must investigate it shall seem.._

He shifted his head to slant upwards, showing mostly his chin area, before making it crash downwards to the left in a slanting manor to shape a triangle of motion**_._**

* * *

**_*LAZYNESS* SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS..! DX_**

**_THE OTHER CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER, AND THAT IS WHERE ALOIS AND CIEL WILL MEET..! SO THIS IS LIKE PART ONE.. YEAH._**

Review reply time!

Deidara4ever 6/27/13 . chapter 5

This story is good, I want to read more of it.  
Just a question: When will Ciel meet Alois?

Thank you for reading Butler's watch and reviewing on it..! I don't get much people reading this.. but its great to see that at least a few people are!

Well, for your question.. If you have read 'The Young Slave Butler PT.1', {This chapter} then it shall be very close to where they meet.. im going to make a part two for this chapter... and then a part three. The part three is a maybe or maybe not... I might just make that part a new chapter... but, I might have them meet on Part 2 of this chapter... Im not quite certain yet.., but just so you know, its VERY soon that they meet! Thanks for your review..!

Guest 6/23/13 . chapter 5

He's been raped! Nooo!  
please next chapter!

Well... This IS a slave victorian era story.. like it takes place with that old man and his slaves.. alois was one of them and such.

I got the idea by this one AMV I watched and it had a part where Alois is sitting there watching one of the kids get scrubbed clean, and two other kids are behind him watching also, I noticed that the kid being scrubbed looked like Ciel, for his hairstyle and haircolor.. and so this happened... - I posted that on tumblr a few weeks ago, as I started the first chapter I think... the idea of earl trancy came into my head, and thus it changed the plot quite a bit... making Butlers watch..!

The next chapter is here.. but the next chapter after will surely come soon~ ~

See you guys on the next chapter..!

-Your reader/writer of Black butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfictions; Fantomuhaivu/Phantomhive


	7. Blood Stained Fears

**Ciel P.O.V**

As the young boy had exited the room, he caught a few sounds coming from multiple directions, It would seem that the sounds where footsteps of an older male… quite older. He shifted his angle of view from left then to right searching around the Victorian styled household, memorizing each block of area for future terms of times when he would need them to guide his escape out of this treacherous place.

_There must be some sort of kidnapping going on here… considering I myself technically got kidnapped by simply letting my guard down.. That never happens..! The workers here must have been super humans also… or at least some sort of high classed type of creatures possibly… rather strong bulky body guards, It seems that I will have to find out myself, Sebastian is mostly the one to do my work.. But in this sort of case I will have to accomplish tasks myself. _ Sebastian only does the easy tasks.. Someone like him couldn't possibly keep up with the many things I handle.

**{Author Note: Uhm.. I think that thought bubble was a bit too big.. Maybe, it really doesn't matter.. And yes.. That is an attempt to keep in character with Ciel.. I think I failed.. DX}**

The strange blue hue haired boy then stopped for a moment in his own tracks, to glance down at his clothes.. Or.. What was at least left of them it would seem, as before, his clothes where messily on, wrinkles scattered everywhere around the wardrobe, _he hated it._ Now, how exactly was he supposed to 'greet' the people of this household looking like a slob? This would certainly not be good for his reputation if he were to be seen by anyone's eyes, even a simple glance.. He could NOT do such a thing.. He needed to find some more suitable clothes for such a task some pair that where at least clean and not drenched with the scent of another human... or creature possibly..?

He resumed walking to for fill his task, in the goal of finding some worthwhile clothes to replace the ones he where currently wearing... well barely... more like somewhat covered in areas with.

_Now... if I was to be a rapist and kidnapper... where would I possibly hang my clothes..? Or at least some decent clothes._

_Ah wait.. of course..! It would be in some sort of bed room.. simple as that really.. I mean that's where I was placed into this robe after all._

He soon spotted a room in the corner all alone by its self; It was covered by a white door that almost seemed as if it was grey, considering walls where shadowing it. Just like the Unknown blond (to him) had done earlier in another room, he repeated the steps. Soon the long lasting hall way's purple and golden carpets faded away now left into his corner of his eye's view.

_Blood. _

_Lots of it._

Both of the young boy's eyes widened his red left eye along with his royal blue colored eye.

The room was completely empty, yes… but what only made the sight shocking was billions of scattered naked boys, around his age where laying all over the room. Some covered in white cream, that hardened and dried from long ages… and some with little of it but simply left with a broken chest, which had a knife stabbed into it. Each one of them had a frightened expression marked upon their faces.

"Will this…..also be the fate…of me….?" The young Phantomhive spoke, in almost a silenced voice.. yet you could still hear it as a mere whisper broken into bits of parts before it was completely spoken out.

_**Okay, so.. this is kind of a lil' part within ciel's mind of something.. kind of just slacking..? NUU The next chapter will be uploaded today..! And it will have an Alois P.O.V so you just wait..! Won't you wait for the shota sex..? :} LOLZ.. okay, Im not really good when it comes to sex and stuff.. but for you guys I'll certainly try..! Well, see you in part two of 'The Young Slave Butler'!**_


	8. The young slave butler 02

_**Earl Trancy P.O.V**_

_Now.. when will I get to meet this new kid that those fools brought? I wonder If he'll replace my dear Alois, well that would just mean one more to fondle with, right~? _

_Lloyd should be bringing him in soon, along with all of my slaves for an exam for their condition.. Then a fashion show~ Yes, I'll enjoy this very much…_

_**Lloyd Hickell P.O.V {Earl Trancy's Butler [Made up character]**_

_Sand yellow hair slightly swayed around as the male made the slightest movements. His face was marked with drowsy eyes, which made it obvious that he had stayed up all night. Of course, this face was quite normal for Lloyd, considering Earl Trancy; his master, had always ordered many incomplete able tasks for a mere human. Unlike Ciel Phantomhive, nor Sebastian Michaelis, he had not held such the power to complete such tasks in a mere minute.. in fact, it took more of an hour to do so._

_Using his left hand, the one which was worn with a slightly silver glove which had much dust scattered upon it, he pushed his round glasses sky wards from uncomforted of its position it was currently in._

_Isn't it time to bring out that blue kid..? Yeah! Along with the rest of master's slaves, I need to prepare the clothes for the upcoming fashion show... I'll let the other servants handle that part... I just need to get the kids is all..! I don't need to test out the blue kid, since I did so yesterday... so that's one thing of my list! That's good... I hate doing tasks anyways._

In the corner of his eye, just at the edge of the ends of his lens, he spotted a small area of charcoal blue hair.

_Hmmm, is that him..? WAIT! What is he doing in that area!? That's where we stored the past slaves master had.. UGHH.. I should of kept the brat in the slave room… _

He twisted his head around, along with his upper chest, and the bottom half of his body soon to reveal a slightly shocked boy, thought he didn't seem to show much of it.. considering he had placed his pride much more tightly around his heart long ago.. and it got stronger by minute, this was merely nothing to break that, after all.. he was Ciel Phantomhive.

"Oi! Kid.. get yourself in shape, it's time for the examination." The sandy blond haired butler placed an arm to the other of the two's shoulder, rubbing it slightly to aware the other that some one else was currently with them.

"..Examination..? I have no need to come upon such things..!" The younger of the small group declared as he looked up at the other man with a quite expressionless face, yet it showed a hint of pride that only some people could see, of course someone who had just meet the young boy couldn't see, so that would mean him himself could not.

"..Listen, everyone has to attend it, especially the new arrivals."

"..It's not like I even wanted to be here in the first place..! Besides, your little soldiers just picked me up from the alleys!" He argued, staring a look of what seemed like a bunch of daggers aimed at the other marked upon his paleish face.

"Tch. A rat like you wouldn't understand… No one here wants to be here! That's the point of it, we're slaves idiot..!"

"..I think I'm well aware of that, just get on with it already..."

"..Thank you!"

**Well.. They are about to meet..! Wow.. I kept them from meeting for like 8 chapters.. I'm so sorry guys..! T-T **

**But I'll get them to meet in next chapter..! Promise!**

**For now.. just waittt!**

**Your reader/writer of black butler/kuroshitsuji Fantomhiavu/Phantomhive**


	9. Beautiful

**H**

**Hey guys..! Sorry for the late-ish update for this story.. :/ I was quite.. lazy I must admit.. I'm currently writing this at '6:06' AM, and I most certainly do not plan to proof read this..! So keep all the flaws of this story in your mind.. I don't want to hear it.. Well, for this chapter that is. **

**Anyways, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for..! Where the two shotas known as Alois and Ciel meet~ So, read up, it's the chapter you've all been reviewing for..~ Ehm, I'm running short on Ideas for this part of the story x.x help me out..! Send a PM, Reviews of the idea might be spoilers... so yeah... Would you want to ruin a whole story for other fans of this couple!? I wouldn't...**

**Well, here you go my lil' cakeys~ Yes... I called you all 'cakeys'.. CIEL WILL EAT YOU UP.**

**Your reader/writer of black butler/kuroshitsuji Fantomuhaivu/Phantomhive**

* * *

_"I heard that theirs fairies roaming around this area..They'll grant your wish, in return.. they will eat you up."_

Chocolate brown hair shifted to glance around everyone currently within the wardrobe of simple towels, their top chest area exposed to simple view. His eyes shaded with purple surrounding the bottom lash of both of his eyes, if you looked closely, you could spot small 'wrinke' lines scattered over the purple shaded area. Upwards there where welcoming forest green eyes that beamed with joy of the thought of finally leaving this lively 'hell' that he was trapped in.

_"Tch. There's no such things as fairies! They're just myths made up from imagination.. I don't think we'll ever make it out of here, If we did.. the only way would be by simply drifting away from this world..! As menma says; Don't Believe it!"_

A boy with the similar wardrobe of simple a simple towel argued, his dark navy eyes glaring at the cheerful forest green ones, in an unamused manner as he did _so._ The conversation was being heard and watched by a young boy wearing charcoal blue upon his head area. Little did the blue head know.. he was being watched, rather being 'checked out' by a certain blond haired boy, which the Phantomhive boy had never encountered...yet.

Soon, the simple whispers of the 'towel-crowd' where silenced by another voice, much more louder then their whispers. "Next!" He declared waiting for another teen to approach him.

A navy-ish royal blue eye, along with the contrast of the color 'Poisoned Purple' had shifted upwards to take a glance at the old man, currently in place of sitting in his throne as he stared down at the young 'towel-crowd' with quite.. the perverted and amused face.

His charcoal blue locks leaning downwards over to the right as he tilted his head left and right searching for someone who was willing to stand up. Finding absolutely no one to volontere to do such a job. He quickly straightened his back, his limbs obeying the commanded order of his brain, his elbows un-bending from the L right angled position they used to be upon, sitting on the knee-bones of his legs. His lower half of legs shifting closer to the upper half by force, soon the two halfs where inches away, he then used both of his two palms to push the ground, attempting to get the rest of his body to stand up, his body did so, in return the towel firmly wrapped around his waist had slightly wrinkled at the movement.

His bare cold feet tapped the tiles, walking closer to the older man out of the whole crowd. As he did just so, he could feel stares behind his back, all from the 'towel-crowd' and some servants, obviously.

Silverish-white locks of hair shifted behind the older man's back, as he made such movement of erecting his back while tapping his cane onwards to the ground, making the only sounds to hear within the rooms range. Soon, the tapping became dead silent... as the man stopped observing, and plainly stared at the charcoal blue boy, who gave no such emotion in return... he only locked his eye view upon the elder's waiting for the twist of events to occur.

..._Just what is this man going to do, exactly..? _The charcoal haired Phantomhive thought, as he kept his view locked on the elder's.

* * *

_**Sebastian Michaelis P.O.V  
**_

_Well, it seems that the skys are thundering.. obviously angry... along with tears... I wonder what will happen today..? To Young master, that is.. I've noticed that he has not sent me any sort of texts today.  
_

The man of 'Sebastian Michaelis' had thought in his mind. He had not been prepared for such the rage from the gods in the sky.. in fact, he was hopping for a day that would be well... quite peaceful, though his wish would be denied of course.

_...This storm.. the rain.. It somewhat reminds me of my past. _

**[[FLASH BACK]]**

In the out risks of a certain village, you would find a raven haired young boy. Cladded in the ruins of mere cloth, as he clutched his knees onwards to his own bare chest. The cloth had not been enough to simply cover the boy whole, but he was thankful that he at least had a small piece of an item to store him away from the sky's which would thunder and harshly send tears down his way.A group of kids from within the village would simply say harsh insults at the young lad. Thought, he seemed perfectly fine for that matter. He just stared at them blankly in return, his eyes almost young boy, with an unknown name would not eat, not sleep, not drink, and not bathe. He simply sat in the same spot, no matter what the weather condition, leaning onto a brick wall that uncomfortably leaned onto the young one's had no life. He had not been , he somehow managed to enter this painful world. From a mother quite unknown to his own red eyes, nor the villagers.  
One day, a priest decided that he would go outside the village and earn some money and food to spare for the poor. And so, he packed a carriage ready, filled with items that he would most likely need on his trip. Soon exiting the village, only to spot in the corner of his eye; a young raven haired boy… with brown eyes that seemed to have an illusion of crimson had been simply hugging his knees to the point where they would meet his chest, as he stared down in an emotionless way to rubbles and small creatures roaming around the undergrounds of earth, along with the surface priest stared at the poor boy in a mixture of pure awe and pity of need to help him. He quickly shifted both his legs over to the right, slightly wrinkling the curved n area where the oddly formed khaki shape-shifting pants would meet. Quiet 'thumps' echoed around for the little creatures within the small rubble of surface, as the priest carefully walked over to the young kneeled down in front of the lad, slightly making an 'rch' sound as he rubbed his knee upon the rubbles of a mixture of stone and dirt. Awaring the young boy of his presence from such small raven haired child lifted his head up, forcing locks of hair to slide over to the left side of his head. He stared at the older man with almost lifeless eyes, the ones that he would always give anyone else within the village, or simply strangers."You seem so alone out in these out risks…." The older man stated as he stared at the younger with caring eyes, thought they were unnoticed- or merely blocked from the young child's care with those same lifeless eyes. "Maybe I could offer you to a place to stay in the village?" "Oh! I know, Earl Trancy's Orphanage! Yes, that will work indeed. The man is a blessing when it comes to children!" He spoke excitedly."….Ah…Possibly.." The young child spoke, with little emotion as the voice seemed like a mere whisper to the other's ears.

**[[ Time skip ]]**

This place was most certainly not a blessing. More like hell.. Years had passed since that day he roamed the out risks of a certain village, which its name was quite unknown to him, and his own name was quite unknown to 'it'.He was currently slaving away as he used a two sided stick with pales hanging on the edges to carry packs of rocks slowly walking over to a pile where he would dump them continued every day.. Occasionally, he would be called in by 'Earl Trancy', the man who secretly kept little boys within his household's range to be workers for him. In many different ways none would want to he would be called in.. He would be raped yes, this happened to every boy working for him. He was surely a sick perverted old man.. Another child, with the same lifeless eyes had been called more than the others- more like every single day two times. He would always walk out with his body fully covered in purple bruise's and soon to be scars along with little cuts. It appeared as if his whole body was purple!He would sometimes pass the boy in the halls, or have a small chat with him in the 'dorms' mostly they had chats within the mining one else but him himself had talked to the boy.. It was if he was the blond boy's best friend for the few moments of 'Jail'.In the evening, he would sneak out from his 'dorm', to search in the woods nearby for kittens that he adored so much. He would crease the small paws of the kittens and play games with it. As strange as it seemed, Sebastian enjoyed the kittens very much, in fact.. They were one of the only things to make him smile, and there certainly weren't many things that would have such an affect.

**[[ Time skip ]]**

Days turned into weeks, until that day arrived. Where his loved little kittens where soon brought away from his pale hands reaches. Earl Trancy had caught the little boy who was now named 'Sebastian Trancy', the name given by the Earl himself to the young raven haired one enjoyable thing of his life… glared daggers at the floor beneath him, pretending as if it was the perverted man. He now hated that man more… much more had now all come into realization that he had gained little of his sanity from the bird cage the raven was locked in, beneath his eyes. This was when the raven burst, opening the cages.. What more could have this man done, than hurting him mentally and physically.. And all the other boys who were forced to 'live' here. It was insane that the villagers had not found out yet, that the man was a rapist of children, forcing them to slave away..! Out of complete insanity he had gathered from a fight inside, he had killed the perverted man.. Along with his servants, he didn't care if they were innocent or not. He just wanted them all set the other boys free to live their lives, as he burned the 'orphanage' along with the raven haired boy watched atop a cliff far away in distance from the town, with an amused smirk plastered across his face. His 'red' eyes shining from the fire from underneath. It was as if he was the devil himself at this moment. Or, at least an insane demon burning down villages full of innocent people.. But, isn't that what demons do? The kill humans.. Turn them into sinners, the twisted thoughts marked into people's minds were all a piece of an artwork by the demons, along with the devil himself.'crk' A sound.. What could of it have been..? It sounded as if it was rock cracking..'crkk' The sound repeated it's self as the sound seemed closer than last time. The raven haired boy decided to twist his head around to look at the person- or maybe animal.. some sort of creature making such sounds, disturbing his time watching all the people beneath the village die.

**_[[ OI! You, yes you! This Sebastian's past part was for two purposes. My older friend told me I could use this past thingy for my story, since he was willing to give me some ideas to basicly.. fill... this chapter up with words, so If you find any of this around somewhere, it's basicly because my olderfriend gave it to me. It was for this character he was rping, well.. I think in some sort of roleplay he was in, he decided to make a past part or something, all rights go to my older friend for this..! ]]_**

* * *

**_Trancy Household P.O.V_**

Still nothing.

The elder of the man had just plainly stared at the younger boy with charcoal blue hair, as did the young Phantomhive. It was as if that the two where merely having a 'staring contest', the game held by playful kids, only when in bored moments that is. Considering that the young lad had _never _lost any sort of game, he wouldn't start now.. after all, it would damage the phantomhive's reputation... and he surely didin't want to do such a thing, his pride would punish him in private inside terms if that did happen.

_His suspission of the case of rape.. along with murder is breifly qallified.., But what exactly is his soul purpose? I'm assuming this is just for his own sick amusement.. his servants wont seem to argue in any such way with the man either, most likely for his money that they will be payed during this job.. It shall seem that I will have to play along with this case, this obviously is not my timeline.. or even my world, possibly?_

The young Phantomhive had thought within the range of his mind, as he blankly stared at the elder.

**_"ABSOLUTELY.. BEAUTIFUL..!"_**

The only sound that had been heard from within the room's range had been the ones to escape the elder man's lips. This had the young Phantomhive taken aback, along with the rest of the young group of the 'towel-crowd', besides one member.

The same member of the crowd that had been staring- er.. 'checking out' the charcoal blue haired teen from the distance.

_Is that not more obvious, old man!?_

The young boy with blond curly locks had thought, his girly-ish features of his back leaning downwards as he listened to the... short... conversation that had been 'spoken' between the two. His icy blue eyes examining the features of the 'Charcoal Blue' hared boy, yes.. that is what the young blond would call the teen from the few moments he had not known him. But.. he would surely know this boy, oh how he would..

* * *

_**LONG.. CHAPTER~ I hope that made you happy :3  
**_

_**I really had NOOO idea what to write in that story.. I continued it for about two days or so, ehh.. You get to see Sebastian's past.. along with alois and ciel.. uhm... somewhat meeting, does that make you feel satisfied?**_

_**I hope so.. Well, anyways.. Sebastian's past has a connection to the place where Alois and Ciel are in, I suppose the watch will be a time travel thing that will make Ciel experience the time of Sebastian's past, with Sebastian not.. in it.. that is.. o -o I'm simply adding short Sebastian P.O.V's along with some other characters to come later on~ So yeah..**_

_**Also, I'll be having a small 'convo' between the characters.. of stage..., so here it is!**_

_**After parts**_

_**Alois:**_** "Ohlala~ Ciel... Your absolutely the sexy-est when your all stripped down, I'll make sure to see that sight!~"**

**Ciel: "W-what!? Not in a million years, Trancy!"**

**Alois:"Uhff~ Ciel, you're so cruellll! I wonder if you're going to be like this.. in bed..~ I can wait that long~"**

**Ciel:"..."**

**Alois:"I adore the silence your making...~ This tells me you're eager..!"**

**Ciel:"...JUST.. SHUT UP..!"**


	10. Shirtless Blond

**_Ciel Phantomhive P.O.V [[ Time skiped ]]_**

A hall cladded in luxirous paintings of many past earls within the Phantomhive generation had slowly rottened into fire, some areas of the hall almost becoming mere ashes its self. The brown walls almost seemed to be slowly wave as if it was the sea, thought that was a mere illusion from the cause of fire.

A young boy of the age ten had been running through these halls as quickly as possible, searching the areas of the Phantomhive mannor- or at least the remains of it. Soon, he had finally reached doors of different shades of brown and golden swirls carved into it. He lifted both of child like arms, extending them forth, pushing at the two doors. Only to find… quite the unpleasant sight. Blood had drenched over a certain man, along with a woman helplessly lying beneath the fire, the surface of the floor.

_They had both been dead._

Saphire blue eyes had quickly widened in shock at the not-so 'wonderland' of his dreams. This had most likely been one of the many nights which he would think of _that dreadful _day that a certain 'incident' had occurred, luckily for him.. the cops had found out of the murderer's hideout in time and came to the charcoal haired boy's rescue, that's when he had meet a certain raven haired butler-like man.

The sight was quite blurry to him considering he had just gotten up. Mixtures of colors where splattered everywhere as he tilted his head to move along with his eyes. Soon, everything had became clearer to the young Phantomhive, and what he saw… was.. not quite your everyday morning thing, well.. at least for the young lad.

Blond locks where hovering upon his face, some even slightly rubbing against it from movement, icy blue eyes also stared down at him, in almost an lifeless manner. Ciel was confused to why he had seen such a sight, he shifted his view slightly downwards to only find a sight of paleish skin, elbow down and neck down. The other was indeed shirtless… Ciel shot back into reality and almost jumped at the sight of the other boy, who was about his age. His face held with a light pink blush, but he wondered.. why exactly was he blushing? The young Phantomhive had soon stiffened his back in a straight angle, he was currently sitting down on his bed in a right angle as the poker-faced blond had hovered over him, apparently he watched him... sleep… The blush had soon faded from the Phantomhive Lad's cheeks in return, it was replaced with a firm serious look.

".. Exactly WHY are you here..? It isn't plesant being _watched _within your sleep, you do know that, right?" The charcoal blue haired boy spoke, looking at the other boy with a serious look.

The blond haired boy had stared down at him, he had not moved a single inch since the Phantomhive Lad had awoken from his slumber. But, that soon changed when his expression was replaced with one of an innocent child that was currently joyful, probably from achiving a new toy that they so desiered.

"Hmmm… No, I don't..! Your expressions you make while your sleeping are just SOOO cutee~! I couldn't help myself but to do so!" The unknown blond had cheerfuly replyed.

"..Tch.. well, would you at least stop doing it? I don't want to wake up every morning to see some random shirtless blond kid staring down at me." With an irritated expression, he spoke.. almost in a monotone voice, thought you could hear that he was irritated.

"I can't make any promises shorty..!" The shirtless blond had replyed, aiming at the young boy's height for that matter.

Ciel had felt his eye twitch at that. For this matter.. he had NEVER been called by such a name, well.. at least besides a certain raven haired man who clearly enjoyed teasing him for the hell of it. No one had ever dared to call the Charcoal blue haired boy by such a name. Considering they feared the boy very much so, his glare technically either froze them into glaciers… or 'placed' them into the burning pits of hell, after all.. he was a 'demon' so he could do such a thing.

"..DON'T…EVER…DARE…. CALL..ME…THAT.. AGAIN..! I WILL ROAST YOU ON A GRILL, AS IF IT WAS HELL IT'S SELF IF YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING SUCH A THING. I WILL USE VOCLANOS AS KETCHUP AND TOSS YOU OVER TO PLEADING HELL HUNGRY DEMONIC HOUNDS AND THEY WILL EAT YOU UP SO MUCH THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN MOVE A SINGLE LIMB, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DARE DO SUCH A THING AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME BLOND KID!?"

**[[A/N:…Uhm.. Is this Occ for Ciel? I just imagined that he would do something like that if Alois called him 'shorty'…]]**

" I have a name you know, It's Alois. Alois Trancy. 'Blue Kid.' "

"..Alois Trancy..? That's quite an unusual name, tell me… are you somehow related to the master of this houshol-…no.., this Hell?"

"No! There's no way I could possibly be related to that old man, he sickens me..! He does things to us kids all the time that you wouldn't know of… well, not yet. My true name is Jim, Jim Mcain Maken. Thought.. the old geezer that owns this place renamed me to Alois Trancy. I kind of like the sound of the name better than Jim Maken, don't you think so?"

"..Yeah, Sure. Well.. anyways, what's the schedule of this place? Surely there's times of the day where we clean up after that man.. make his bed and such. Since we are like servants and such."

"Oh, Yeah, that. Weeeellll.. first off, the kids kind of just go down the basement to take their baths. That's mainly while I'm shirtless… I was kind of waiting for you to get up, since it's about time everyone does anyways. We then go to learn things, it was the old guy's request for the servants to tutor us.. so. Then, we go out to help the servants or serve the old guy. I would prefer helping out the servants.. since, the guy basicly rapes us for 'serving' him. No-, the order is mostly to 'satisfy' him.. so.. it's still kind of a rape thing. Next we just get our lunch.. after that, most of us are assigned jobs, I'm assigned to clean up the dishes, along with some other kids, while some people garnden and all that. Ehhh.. that's basicly it. Thought, you need to get your rank from the old guy first, I'm his pet, his slave.. all that.., the others are just his slave. Sometimes, if your lucky you can just be a butler..!"

The blond 'Trancy' had rambled on about the schedule that the charcoal blue haired Phantomhive had dared to request. Once he had done so, he dragged Ciel out of the plainly decorated room, that consisted of many bunkbeds, along with two doors, one to lead into the other area of bunkbeds, and the other to simply exit. Alois had chosen the one to exit, plainly extending his arm out to firmly grip onto the golden door knob, only to twist it, as his other hand held the skinny Phantomhive Lad. He would drag him off until they had meet their destination.

* * *

**_So, how do you like that..? This is basicly where the two shotas meet. I'm planning to have a bunch of fillers.. until I get some plots, I have a few up in my mind from reading the newest chaptesr of DLTD, but seriously, I'm not going to copy anything ._. JUST IDEAS IS ALL…! _**

**_This one was a lil' chat with them basicly, nothing special.., but I plan on having Ciel be a-…NO.. SPOILER.. NOOOOOOO…! Just.. look at the cover for this story for a hint. That's all I must say. Now, I bid you all farewell until I get enough ideas for the next chapter. _**

**_WOOHOOO! A TWO DIGETED CHAPTER, FINNALLEHHH~!_**

**_Okay now, see you lil cakes in the next chapter, Don't forget to review..! So that I can continue…!_**

**_-Your reader/writer of black butler/kuroshitsuji mainly of the couple Alois x Ciel/Ciell x Alois Fantomuhaivu/Phantomhive_**

**_=AUGH.. WHY.. DO YOU KEEP ON PUTTING 'CEIL' AS 'CIEL'.. SERIOUSLY STAHHP DOCUMENT.. UGHH.. IT HURTS TO SEE SOMEONE TYPE 'CIEL' AS 'CEIL'.. LIKE SERIOUSLY. _**


	11. Polar Opposites

**Chapter 11 - - - Ciel P.O.V**

Charcoal blue locks of fairly short hair had fastly bounced all around, considering he was being tugged away by what seemed to be the world's most hyperest pawn. Or, at least that was when a certain Phantomhive lad had dared to stick around. Otherwise... it seemed as if the world was dredfuly burning from the girly blond's intentions directed to certain people.

Being the poor boy Ciel was around the Blond 'Trancy', he didn't even catch enough time to simply rest for a few seconds as he would get up and walk. Instead… he was merely forced to be dragged away by the joyful 'Trancy', in other words... utterly annoying 'Trancy'.

" Would you ATLEAST mind letting go of my arm!? It's enough to be forced to do such things when you can simply do them yourself, thank you very much. " The Phantomhive lad had set his annoyed glare at the other. How annoying was it that he had to stay with…. Such a polar opposite? Certainly no one would wish to do such a thing as the blond boy had. Most likely he was the only one-.. Well, now that he thought of it, maybe Lizzy would be Alois's match with that... just the thought of them being together to annoy him brought him to the idiotic thought of pulling suicide, of course... he could just simply hide himself in shame in a corner while his guardian played the role of a 'richious knight' and came to his rescue, fighting away the 'dragons' possibly. But, the Phantomhive boy had simply wished to settle things with pride, instead of hiding like a pussy cat. Considering he was allergic to such creatures, doing so would possibly make himself allergic to himself..! That had two meanings thought…

"Hmm… Nope~!" He replied cheerfully, soon turning his heel quickly, eventually meeting a door just on the curb. The blond literally dropped the charcoal haired boy, a loud 'oof' being heard as background music, his expression instantly flattened to a much darker one, the hair framing over his face shading it didn't help solve it a single bit.

"….I take it that we're here..?" Standing up to straighten his back into a stiff motion, as he wiped any rubble from the clothes he had worn. Locks of hair had fallen right over to his contrasted eyes, slightly covering them both; one side had been more visible, while the other had been remained with locks of hair covering it. The left side had been balanced with more locks of charcoal blue hair, while the other had less. An unequal term of hair would basically be it, it wouldn't be a surprise, considering the boy had just awoken from slumber, it would be expected of him to get hair over his eyes, and be messily scattered in opposite directions than the other half.

The blond ahead of him had just simply nodded, not wishing to reply to such the thing, considering he himself had _despised _the man within the other side from the bottom of his heart, he couldn't simply explain why with mere words. Thought, since the Phantomhive lad was within the reason of why he even dared to visit the man, was simply the way of why he would act joyful for the first time in this 'hell', it was because there was simply something that attracted the blond to the bluenette as if he was metal and the Charcoal blue haired boy was a magnet, it didn't seem as if the Phantomhive lad had wished for any of the attention thought, but.. The blond was more likely to make sure that he would ALWAYS wish for it.

Much to the blond's displeasure, the two had walked into the room, which lead into another area which consisted of a purple atmosphere, unlike the green hallway the Teen duo had previously occurred in.

As expected, a man with silver - white hair had been sitting on one of the chairs within the room, simply eating a quick meal it would seem. Another presence within the room would have had been the brunette boy which was currently soaked in white liquid as he madly panted, his upper chest exposed to plain sight just like Alois within many nights of his life.

" ..Well, nice seeing that you're in a well condition, '_master_' ".

* * *

**_PART 01_**

**_Oi, Oi. I'm lazy at the moment... deal with this shortish chapter for now, I honestly can't plot this one out right, but... hopefuly you guys will wait until the next chapter…! I know I'm lazy… Anyways._**

**_There's going to be some character sheet stuff if I write short chapters, that means information some people are curious about and such, so…. Here we go!_**

* * *

**Harry Willson**

**_[[ This is the character above that has been.. well.. raped, the guy on the bed in that condition.. yeah, the one Alois and Ciel see. ]]_**

**_Harry is a young boy, about the age of 15 at the moment. During his childhood, he had been forced to work as an 'assistant' farmer for his dad within the business, knowing that his sisters and other siblings where too young to accomplish such jobs, he had willingly volunteered to work in their place within his kind nature of doing so. He had worked many busy nights since the age of 8 years old, soon continuing the same daily schedule every day until he had turned 11 years old. _**

**_Within midnight, his whole family had been murdered by a certain long haired red head man, who would seemingly scatter the world for misfortunate souls from his own sadist way, he would use his chainsaw to kill them all… or at least that was the story he had made up within his mind. _**

**_Thought the boy was quite young, he had known about the world in many different ways... thought, he had never been taught in school or any sort of education, he had still managed to be the family's smartest member, along with being the kindest one._**

**_Since that day of his parent's murder... he had learned to adore the history of death from everyone and everything, he would catch himself simply examining the loss of blood from animals within the forest, and even his family's corpse. Once and a while playing around with their organs and skulls, as disgusting as it may seem, it had been one of his hobbies at that age. _**

**_He lived his life peacefully during the past year, which he had turned the age of 12, which he was soon abducted by Claude Faustus, a slave of Earl Trancy by order. That is when his 'hell' started..._**


	12. A Butler To Admire

Chapter 12 .:: Butler's Watch

**[[**Previously_:_

Ciel has been forced to attend Alois on a task to achieve his rank, well knowing that he could of just had completed such things himself, and it was clearly not an option. The blond Trancy had decided to drag him off to the 'master's' room, much to the charcoal blue haired boy's disliking. Instead of keeping his goofy, 'idiotic,' joyful, childish act up, it simply dropped once the duo had meet contact with the Earl Trancy himself. The bluenette would wander exactly why such a thing occurred, surely the man wasn't that bad. Thought, from his experiences of first glance, it seemed dreadfully horrible, that even his pride was stained once that moment h had forcefully replayed within his mind. A brunette child had layed inches away from the trio and their 'conversation' as he madly panted. The Phantomhive lad would wonder exactly why he was there in the first place, his thoughts coming back to the obvious that they were all slaves under this man, as much as it had pained his pride to simply think of just the sort of things, he knew well enough in his mind that his pride would be regained…. This would include… a lot of bloody stains.

* * *

**_"As innocent as a child like myself could possibly be… I'm still quite the challenge to 'tame', don't forget that.. or else you'll be miserably fooled for your own good. Remember; never fall for a Phantomhive." – Ciel Phantomhive_**

* * *

A butler to admire - - - _Connected to the last chapter_ **]]**

- - - - **Part 02**

**_Trancy household - - - P.O.V_**

Wrinkled old aged arms slowly stood in the structure of a bridge, a chin weighing down on the slits between fingers along with the fingers that lingered of the look unlike the certain trio that was before the silver – haired man. Considering his youth had long run short on it's time. Within his youth, it wouldn't be much of a surprise to the charcoal bluenette that he achieved punishment through his childhood, much like all these young slaves had gathered until this very day they stand... or, at least limp. Unfortunately for some of the slaves... their fate had run short from luck, deciding to bail of their lifes, some simply drenched in injures even normal adult human eyes couldn't bear, yet the preteenagers within the household had managed to do the impossible for their age. They were strictly labeled abnormal, that's all. Surely much of everyone would've been the same if they experienced the dreadful stories that they had managed to survive upon. Only to reach much more of hells…, take the Trancy boy for example, he was known to suffer from his past. Alone, until someone who cared care freely appeared into his life, which had the kindness to call the blond his own brother even, he understood. But soon, his fate had turned, only to find himself tucked into darkness yet again, alone... and scratched with many wounds. Even that new mysterious arrival had something that never strayed from his mind, speaking that… it was simply of his past. He had suffered quite... the fate, and history somewhat repeated it's self, thought... this time, it seemed as if it was somewhat better. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something about this time, this turn of events... simply amused the Phantomhive Lad.

"Yes, Yes. I'm quite in the fine state my young boy, having you two around simply makes me feel better… I was getting quite_ lonely_ spending my old days alone in this dreadfully boring household, being as rich as I am, I simply cannot buy much of _any entertainment_."

The Phantomhive lad's charcoal blue locks slowly fell downwards to meet some other hair locks, simply covering most of his halfly visible 'glowing' eye which contrasted from the early midnight blue one. He felt quite uncomfortable around this pervert, yes, pervert. He had dared to call that disgusting slob in front of him a pervert within his mind. Normally, it would be expected that the Phantomhive boy would merely spit out such 'comments', but this time... he needed to play out a trap for this man, knowing that he somehow managed the power to withheld servants. The contrasted eyed boy surely would win this round of chess, he was very positive of that, and if he couldn't? **_Simply cast your revenge._**

Alois on the other hand, was not the slightest bit uncomfortable, unlike the multicolor eye boy. He had known the comments that this man makes, he does so all the time... even in his nightmares, thought… when around the man in 'those times' he would simply say that those nightmares where the best dreams of his life. But, everyone knows that you _lie to live._ It was a simple rule around really. The Trancy boy had done so all the time. Even thought it was sinning to do such deeds, he did so anyways, to live for his own sake, after all; humans where _built for sin._

**_Claude Faustus- - - P.O.V_**

The Purple – black haired man had lustfully stared within a crack of the door. Simply admiring the sight that was across the road for him. Thought his face was silently marked 'emotionless' he had held MUCH emotion inside, the emotion simply escaping his eyes as he had done so. Thought, no one had seemed to notice. Considering they had either payed attention to something else more entertaining than staring into someone's eyes or simply the sight had been blocked by the constant need to fix his perfectly fine pose of glasses. This man was surely a great phsycho pervert, perhaps much more of a pervert than the old slob named earl Trancy? Possibly, it wasn't a 'HELL NO' or anything, it was quite... right to be honest. His attempts to simply stalk all the young boys where both invalid and somehow valid, but, he would not simply settle for one… unless it was _that _Phantomhive boy.

**_Ciel Phantomhive - - - P.O.V_**

His gaze locked on the excuse of a 'man' ahead of him, he felt a stare on his… Being well aware that he was being watched by none other than the 'Snake Pervert' or so he would call him within his thought of boundaries. He noted that he was being watched in quite All directions, seriously, ALL directions. It was starting to make the Phantomhive lad uncomfortably shrink inside, thought... he dared not to show such things within the outside, knowing that it would severly ruin his reputation as the powerful king of this chessboard.

The little lord decided that it was plainly obvious that it was his turn to speak, he parted his fragile lips beginning to cast sounds out of the barrier, soon to be briefly sliced off by a certain blond.

"I take it as that's exactly why you even dared to take us out of the rubbles…" The 'Trancy' boy began, "I thank you for that, father. I would have **_never met _**the **_friends _**I have now if it weren't for **_you_**..!" The blond spat out certain words as if he was choking on acid and severely wanted to get rid of it, so he simply puked it out. Such words had no meaning to him.

_..Could this blond brat possibly hold some sort of bipolar disorder? It was obvious that he's been switching mood to mood instantly.., possibly this was the cause from the perverted man's slavely doings. I will have to investigate on this further. I could use this Trancy boy as one of my pawns thought, surely he would do so.. Considering he seems almost overly attached to me, this will certainly give some use in this game._

_Yes, indeed... this game of chess will certainly be quite… fun._

* * *

**_Well, this is the chapter..! It's quite... the filler, just some thoughts from everyone, well mostly... basicly._**

**_I'll add in more Claude later on for you Claude fans reading this…! Even – thought - I - despise him more - than - words - can – say. BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! Not._**

**_*Mumble* He's simply here to give the plot more entertainment, and to kill him in the story for my own amusement. *Mumble* *Evil laugh* _**

**_Also, did you guys notice the way the chapter was designed? It's the new way these chapters are going to be uploaded up as, I hope you enjoy them..! Also, one quote will be listed above for.. ehm… idea spoilers of the later chapters. If your too dumb to notice that theirs a cover you should look at, on there is Ciel, and the first part of the story's title. Butler and Ciel. *COUGH* NOTICE *COUGH* Also.. have any of you payed attention to the chapter's titles. *COUGH* THE YOUNG SLAVE BUTLER 01-02 AND THIS CHAPTER'S TITLE *COUGH* Some of them give future events.., kind of like what Kuroshitsuji along with some other animes did. I liked the idea so yeah~!_**

**_PERVY PERVY CLAUDE. :O DEAL WITH IT. IT'S MY STORY. DEAL WITH IT. _**

**_Review little cakes~ OR CIEL GETS RAPED BY CLAUDE! I mean… uhm ... what…? _**


	13. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! Uhm.. sorry for not updating lately. You see.. my laptop's battery is worn out at the moment. I've been trying to write chapters for my stories, thought in the end it simply gets deleted from the system, considering that my charger tends to unplug it's self alot, causing my computer to black out right at that moment. So, i'm really sorry.. but I'll try to update once my dad buys me a new battery. Okay?**_

_**Thanks for reading all of the chapters to this very moment!**_

_**See you cakeys later!**_


End file.
